Finishing the Job
by xXUr-RawR-BuddyXx
Summary: It seems like Dempsey, Masaki, Belinski, and Richtofen have disappeared. It's up to Germany, America, Japan, and Russia to stop these hoards of zombies, and to find the four missing men. M for gore. slight GerIta maybe more later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Impending doom

Germany was busy, he didn't want to be bothered, not by anyone. Well, maybe except Italy, he wouldn't mind being bothered by his idiotic friend, or Japan, but Japan hardly bothers him, unless he wants to drink some sake with him.

Sighing, Germany set his pen down and stretched. His current boss was going killing happy on Jewish people. "He's blaming them for something they didn't do… all because they didn't let him into the art school. Der Fuhrer is very strange…" Germany has questioned his boss's motives multiple times, but he always received the same answer, it wasn't because the Jews didn't let him into the art school. Right. "Oh well. Back to this paperwork," Reluctantly, Germany picked up his pen and continued to sign off some sheets. This war. These invasions. Germany feels that his home is getting too crowded. "Lets see, military reports… Weapons exchange… Ele-… Element 115?" This really grabbed his interest. What the hell was Element 115?

"Element 115, used for project Der Riese, and also in Ray gun and Vunderwaffe DG-2..." Germany stared at the drawing of both weapons, the Ray Gun, which shoots out multiple circles of deadly ray-energy, the Vunderwaffe DG-2 which seems to shoot out electricity, and the bell shaped teleporters. "Well this is interesting. Pack-A-Punch… Upgrades weapons… Well, I say this is better than nuclear development, if I do say so myself." Germany continued reading the reports about Der Reise. " 'Teleportation test 1: Unsuccessful. Test subject in pieces. Recalibrating the System' Well damn. That's unfortunate for the man…" Germany skipped a few pages and read the following "Teleportation test 194: Successful. Test subject successfully disappeared from one teleportation machine and appeared in another one." Germany nodded in approval and went onto the next page "Test subject: Looks dead, moans a lot, eyes shine. Possible super-soldier." Three pages later " Super soldier test: Unsuccessful. Didn't obey commands given and attacked commanding officer." Five pages later "Radio report: The deceased soldiers are coming back to life, they are attacking the compound. All employees evacuated immediately."

Astonished, Germany kept reading, he came across a few maps, one of where an abandoned bunker was located and a plane crash site that was near it, an asylum, a swampy laboratory in Japan, the location of the Der Riese project, a five sided building, a ruined theater, an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome, an isolated shipyard in Siberia, a temple and mine in the Himalayas, and the moon. "Locations of Zombie activity," Germany read out loud, "Zombies? Oh dear, what have we done…?" He then continued to read. "Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen: Men who were trying to take care of the zombies. Well, that's nice to know, there are men taking care of these zombies. But still, I'm a little worried about these zombies. I should send a troop to these locations to help take care of the undead." Right as Germany reached for the phone, it began to ring. Germany stared at it. After three rings, Germany decided to answer it. "This is Germany."

"Hello sir, I am positive that you have received the information of Element 115," a man said. Surprised, Germany began to look around to see if there were any hidden spies or cameras in his office.

"Who is this?" Germany demanded, looking out his window to look for any suspicious activity and closed the curtain.

"I am the leader of the group who was working on Der Riese. I have some bad news." The man's voice trailed off and Germany waited.

"Well, what's the news?" he said impatiently, tapping his fingers on his desk. He hated when they just trail off like that.

"The four men in charge of taking care of the zombies are gone." It took a moment for Germany to process what was said.

"What? What do you mean "gone"? You mean they're dead?" Germany didn't like these turn of events, how are they going to be safe from this apocalypse?

"They're not dead, they've just disappeared. Look, Germany…"

"How can they just disappear?" Germany was beginning to get mad. This man was not making any sense, at all.

"They went into a teleporter and just disappeared. Germany, I need you to go to these locations and search for them."

"Search for them… in zombie infested locations? Do you think I'm crazy?" Germany exclaimed. The idea of running head first into zombies was stupid to Germany. "Who does he think I am? America?"

"Also, you have to stop these zombies once and for all, they constantly come in swarms, its never ending."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that! Not even the four men could do that!"

"I believe in you Germany. Also, I have selected other countries to assist you."

"Assist? This better be good."

"America."

"Well we're done for."

"Japan."

"Or not."

"And Russia."

"That's it?" Then it clicked. "The men are from these countries, aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

"Oh, I see." Germany began to think. "It's good that Italy isn't a part of this, he'd just wave his flag around and whimper like a puppy. But America… He's so reckless, but since Russia, Japan and I are in this group, we should be fine."

"I have already contacted the other countries. One of them might call you, so I will take my leave."

"W-wait," Germany called. The man waited. "What's your name?" The man chuckled and hung up. Germany stared at his phone and hung up. "Zombies…oh dear…. This war…"

Germany shook his head then the phone rang. Germany picked it up.

"This is Germany…"

"Dude! Germany! I know we're at war, and I'd hate to fight alongside you… But you ready to fight some zombies?" As expected, annoying America couldn't wait to run head first into this situation.

"America… I just got the news, please let it sink in first, I'll come back to you about it…"

Germany heard a sigh. "I got ya, I'm a little scared too.. But never FEAR! America is here!" after that, America hung up. Germany stared at his phone again.

"Never fear? He just said he was a little scared… He is such a contradicting man. I know we're at war, but... at least he wants to help..." Just as Germany hung up the phone it rang again. "Hello?"

"Hello? It me, Japan. Do you need help with the preparations?" Germany sighed and said no. "Alright. I'll see you later." Again, the phone was hung up. Germany waited for the phone to ring again, but it didn't.

Germany sighed and finished his paperwork. He stared at the stack of papers and shook his head. This war.

Germany picked up the phone and called one of his military leaders and asked him to set up a jeep with a small arsenal. He then called the other countries to tell them to meet up at an isolated area so they can leave.

"This war is stupid… Winning is stupid… My boss is stupid…" Germany stood up, stretched, and walked to his door. He was about to turn the knob when suddenly it burst open.

"GERMANY! I made some pasta, would you like some pasta?" the ever pasta-crazy Italy was smiling idiotically and was holding a pot full of chicken-alfredo. Germany stared at him and decided why not, it might be the last time he'll hang out with his buddy. Germany led Italy to his kitchen where Italy began to take out plates and put some pasta on it. Germany was sitting at the table and Italy set down his plate. "Enjoy!" Italy attacked his pasta while Germany delicately ate it. His mind was too preoccupied by his upcoming mission that he didn't pay attention to Italy's blabbering. After a while, Germany noticed it was quiet. He looked at Italy and saw that Italy was staring at him.

"What is it? Do I have some Alfredo sauce on my face?" Germany asked, instinctively wiping his mouth with a napkin. Italy shook his head.

"Why do you look so sad?" Italy asked, tilting his head. "I don't like that you look sad."

Slightly blushing, Germany subtly shook his head and tried to manage a smile, "I'm just preoccupied about something, don't worry about it." Italy pouted a bit and continued to eat his pasta a bit more slowly.

A ringing echoed throughout Germany's house. Germany stood up and picked up the nearest phone.

"This is Germany."

"We got your small arsenal ready. You're all set." A man said. Germany thanked him and hung up. He turned to look at Italy and Italy looked sad.

"You're going somewhere…" Italy said. Usually Italy would finish his pasta, but it wasn't even half done.

"Yes Italy, I have to go on a mission. It's going to be a dangerous mission… So this may be the last time I'll see you." At these words, Italy's eyes began to water and grabbed Germany's clothes and began to cry-blabber again.

"Nodon'tleave,Germany!They'llhitme!Icaneasilybruis e!" Italy babbled incoherently.

"Settle down, Italy…"

"NOOO! You said you might not come back! How can I settle down?" Italy began to roll on the floor, and tears splashed all over the place. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Germany sighed for the nth time and he held out his hand to Italy.

"I can't promise you I'll come back, but I can promise you I'll write you and try to stay alive…" Italy stopped rolling and looked up at Germany's hand. Germany had the saddest look on his face as Italy took his hand.

"You promise to write?" Italy asked.

"Promise." They shook hands, but Italy still looked sad. "I have to go now…" Italy nodded. Germany bent down and planted two kisses on Italy's cheeks, the way Italy taught him. "Goodbye my friend." Germany walked out the door and Italy just stood there.

"You stay safe! Don't get injured or die violently! I know we'll see each other again someday!" Italy cried out, tears spilling, only they didn't splash all over the place, they gently rolled down his cheeks. Germany nodded, thinking he thought he heard that somewhere before, got on his arsenal filled Jeep and drove to the meeting place.

"Dude! You got some mad weapons, yo!" America cried, holding up an MP44.

"Yah, yah…" Germany was still sad about his good bye.

"Are you okay Germany? You look a little down," Japan asked. Germany shook his head and told him he was fine. Japan looked at Russia, who shrugged while filling up bottles of Vodka with gasoline.

"Well, are we ready?" Germany asked, stretching his back and arms. Everyone nodded and they all got on. Germany turned on the jeep and drove for about a foot when…

"WAIT!" America's cry startled everyone. Germany stomped on the break and the car jerked to a stop.

"What is it?" Germany asked. America had a serious look on his face.

"I have to take a leak."

Everyone grunted as America jumped off and ran to the nearest bush.

"America, you idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nacht Der Untoten

Day 1

After dreary hours of driving and listening to America brag about how "super sized" his beef and dreams are, the four countries finally arrived at their destination, an isolated two story rundown bunker with sand bagged entrances, boarded up windows and doors. The roof was blown up and the sun shone through , pipes were sticking out and it seemed like the place would crumble if anyone lay a finger on it. America whistled at the sight of the building while everyone else were getting ready to unload.

"Where are we going to camp?" asked Russia, holding the tarp for the tent in his arms. Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged.

Looking around, trying to spy unusual activity, America turned to the working men and said "I don't see any zombies." This observation made everyone stop what they were doing and look around. This place did seem zombie free. America looked through the boarded up door frame and cried out. The four men gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Japan walked up to America and took a peek through the boards. Inside were 14 corpses, all wearing army uniforms. Germany took off the planks, climbed over the sandbags and carefully inspected the corpses, holding a Colt M1911, keeping his back against a wall. They seem to be wearing German uniforms.

"My God! These were Wehrmacht soldiers and Waffen SS storm troopers…" German stared into one of the corpse's eyes and they seemed to be faintly glowing. Their skin were past rotten, and it reeked of spoiled eggs mixed with expired meat in a landfill.

"These were the zombies…" Russia stated. Everyone agreed.

"What should we do?" Japan asked. Germany inspected the entire room. It was large, with a curved staircase leading to the second floor, blocked off by a couch and some more debris. An inscription was painted with white on the wall saying "You must ascend from the darkness." More debris was laying snugly next to the staircase, there was another sand bagged, boarded door to the immediate left and a boarded window a little farther to the right, in between was more junk. Across that window was another sand bagged, boarded door, and a little a ways from the door was a wall made of bars and that entrance was also sand bagged and boarded. Everyone carefully stepped over the corpses, making sure the corpses weren't still animated. After inspecting the bar entrance, Germany turned around and found two bodies wearing different uniforms from the rest of the redead.

"Those are American soldiers," a voice softly said. America carefully knelt down and inspected the men. Their faces were hardly recognizable, they were severely scratched and bitten. One of the bodies was still grabbing the handle of a door with a word on it, and a gun. "They still fought to the very end." America stood up straight and saluted the men. America then proceeded to investigate. He began to read the door loudly. "H-E-L-Sickle… helsickle? What kind of word is that?" America asked.

"I don't think…"

America rudely cut off Japan. "I know! It some sort of… Soldier lingo! I wonder what it means…?"

"No, you dumbass, it's supposed to say 'help' but the 'p' was never finished," said Germany, slapping his palm on his forehead.

"Oh, I obviously knew that!" America obnoxiously laughed as everyone proceeded to pry the man's hand off and open the door. The room was untouched by debris, two door frames were boarded up and sandbagged, a wall was cracked, there was another staircase, with another couch blocking the path and more painted white on the wall "Salvation lies above." There was a box immediately to the left of the door they opened and it had two golden question marks printed on top of the lid. There was a radio on a table and some cabinets. No bodies were in this room.

"You know what I think is a good idea?" Russia asked. Everyone looked at him and waited for his idea. "I think we should clear out all the bodies in the other room and we camp in this room." Again, glances were exchanged and the men agreed to do this dreadful and, not to mention, disgusting task.

"All right men, lets start," Germany went to the bar entrance and knocked down a few sandbags so it would be easier to transfer the bodies outside. Russia began to set a fire so they can burn the bodies. Germany didn't like the idea, but Russia did make a point.

"Burning them is much faster than digging up graves," he said. Throughout the process of dragging them out, America kept gagging, and he nearly threw up his breakfast of burgers. Japan kept comforting America, telling him that it would be over soon. So the pile of 16 burning bodies went on for the entire morning and a little bit in the afternoon while the men set up set up their guns and sleeping bags in the help room. Germany sat down at the table with the radio on it and he began to write in his military journal.

_Nazi zombies extermination and man hunt: Day 1_

_ We have arrived at our first destination, the isolated bunker. The bunker is run down and abandoned. So far there is no activity regarding the missing men, but America discovered that there were bodies in the building, 14 are the zombies and 2 were Americans who tried to survive but they met their demise via the zombies. I don't know how all the zombies seem to have been killed before both men were killed. We have set camp inside the building's most secure room._

Germany set down his pen and he met with the other three to discuss what to do. They were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room.

"I heard that there was a plane crash nearby, we should go check it out," Japan suggested. Germany took a look outside and saw that the sun was setting. "I think it is best is we do it tomorrow though, it would be too dangerous if we went right now." Everyone agreed. They would probably get lost out in the middle of nowhere and who knows, maybe there were more zombies out there, waiting for prey. Germany looked at his comrades and saw that Japan was getting rings under his eyes, Russia's eyes were droopy, and america has dozed off. The drive was a little rough, all of them stayed up all night because the ground was too bumpy and America wouldn't shut up. Germany got up and grabbed a gun.

"You men sleep, I'll keep watch for part of the night," Germany offered, slinging a sniper rifle over his shoulder and getting a Colt. Japan nodded and said that he'll take the next shift. Russia snuggled into his sleeping bag and Japan just leaned on a pillar, dozing. Germany walked into the other room just as the last rays of sun disappeared.

Germany checked every window and entrance to make sure nothing was lurking in the darkness. All he saw was mysterious fog, which was strange because it is still summer and the fog doesn't come around until fall. Germany walked by the curved staircase and he read the inscription again, "You must ascend from darkness." Germany walked up to the blocking couch and inspected what he can inspect. It was empty except for broken walls. He wondered what the inscription meant and went back down the stairs to do his rounds again.

4 hours passed. Nothing.

Germany went into the help room to check out those windows. He looked at his clock and it read 11:50. He was beginning to feel tired and wanted some sleep, but he still wanted to inspect everything. Germany walked up the stairs in the room to check what was on that side. He pushed aside the couch and began inspecting the upstairs room.

From his standing point, he could see the other staircase and the couch blocking it. He counted four boarded up windows in total and he looked through them. All of them have a staircase leading up to them. Germany walked up to the staircase descending into the main room and leaned over the rails to see if he can hear anything.

He did hear something, but it didn't come from downstairs, it came from outside. Germany turned and saw that the wall behind him was blown off and outside could be seen. He peeked over the ledge and there he saw a zombie fumbling to the barred entrance. Germany took aim with his Colt and he shot the zombie's head. He heard more moans coming from downstairs and he ran downstairs via the help room stairs and ran to the main room. There, he spotted four more zombies.

Not wanting to waste his ammo, Germany took out his knife and began to stab the zombies' heads. The knife cleanly punctured the zombies' heads and cleanly came out. Once stabbing the last zombie, Germany looked around and heard more moans. He saw multiple zombies coming from different directions. Running back into the help room, Germany vigorously woke everyone up. Just as America sleepily got up, a zombie was going into the room. Panically, America took out his gun and shot the hell out of the undead being. It didn't stop.

"Headshot! HEADSHOT!" cried out Germany just as zombies were beginning to tear off the boards from the windows. With a trench gun, Japan blasted off a zombie's head, splattering the floor with rotten gray matter. America, in a panic, ran up the stairs because the zombie was chasing him. He suddenly raised up the M1A1 Thompson he forgot he was carrying and he finally put a bullet through the zombie's head, well more like ten. Russia was happy with his multiple sawed-off double-barreled shotgun headshots, all consecutive. There wa a sort of demonic aura oozing out of him and it scared America back upstairs. Germany saw busy stabbing and shooting the zombies heads. "Is everyone doing alright?" No one could answer mainly because they were too preoccupied with killing and staying away from the zombies. They heard a cry that came from upstairs.

"Guys! They're coming up here from the windows! GUYS!" America's panic was beginning to be contagious, and it pissed off Germany.

"Will you stop panicking? You're supposed to be a hero!" Germany snapped, running up the stairs to aid America. The rattle of America's gun echoed and Germany heard bodies thump on the ground. Germany, Japan, and Russia then joined America and fought off the zombies.

The men found themselves cornered at the place where Germany spotted the first zombie. The zombies were still coming, arms outstretched, ready to attack the men. Germany barely realized how grotesque these zombies are. Not only were their skin really gray, and some appeared they met their human death by fire, but their eyes had an orangish-yellow glow a scowl was forever embedded on their rotten faces, and the uniforms were tattered.

Once Germany realized a zombie was right in his face, Germany quickly placed his Colt on the zombie's right temple and blew the rot out of his head. All four of them quickly looked around for more dangers. That's when the first ray of sunlight hit Germany on the face. The sun was rising. Germany looked at his watch, it was 5am. He realized that all of them have been fighting the zombies for about 5 hours. Germany peeked over the destroyed wall and didn't see any lurking humanoids. It was extremely quiet in the bunker, no gunshots, obviously, no moaning, no dragging feet, it was quiet.

"They only come out at night," Russia pointed out when they figured that no more zombies are going to attack them.

"Nacht der Untoten…" Germany muttered. Everyone gave him a look of confusion.

"What does that mean?" Japan asked. Germany looked up to the sun, not looking directly at the sun, and said, "Night of the undead."

Again, the process of dragging out the bodies and burning them caused nausea and exhaustion, mostly Germany, but he was used to missing sleep, which explains the rings that seemed to be permanently engraved under his eyes. Germany didn't complain, but he really did want to sleep. Once the last body was dragged into the fire, Germany lay down on his sleeping bag and sighed deeply. Japan prepared a small contained fire and he began to prepare a simple breakfast of oatmeal. Germany's eyes were too busy drooping that he didn't hear what Japan told him, and finally, enjoyable darkness and peace enveloped Germany.

Day 2

Germany dreamt of his comfortable bed back home. Although it was small, it was still cozy. Then Italy jumped out of the covers and began to blabber his nonsense. As always, Germany asked Italy why he was in his bed, and Italy didn't answer his question, he was busy talking about a kitty he found. It has only been two days, and he already misses his friend.

Slowly, Germany opened his eyes and saw that Japan and Russia were asleep. America must either be doing watch or he's taking a leak. Germany got up, stretched his stiff back and walked into the main room. America wasn't in the room, so Germany proceeded to go upstairs. America wasn't there either. Germany looked outside and spotted America standing by the fire looking through his binoculars. Germany walked back downstairs and saw that Russia has woken up and is cleaning his weapon. Germany greeted him and walked outside to where America was. Germany quietly walked up to the surprisingly quiet man and stood next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Germany asked, trying to look at the distance. America handed Germany the binoculars and he looked through them.

"Do you see it" America asked, shading his eyes from the sun. Germany nodded, he could see it very clearly.

The site of the plane crash. The wings were broken off, the back was also broken off, but it lay right behind the rest of the airplane. It was burnt at the front and the engines were missing.

"That's an American cargo plane," America said, "It was probably carrying some supplies, but the Nazis must have shot it down." America's voice was so far away, Germany felt really bad about the war.

"Just so you know, I don't want to be in this war, but my boss is such a pushover that everyone just caused war. There was nothing I could do," Germany turned to America, "I am sorry about the loss of your men."

"The one who should be apologizing is me. It was my men who attacked your base in Pearl Harbor," Japan's quiet voice said, "It was us who brought you into this war."

"But it was us who started the war," Germany said. All of them heard a footstep and looked back at Russia, who was approaching them.

"It's everyone's fault, all the tensions and politics and economy that does this," Russia said. Everyone quietly stared at Russia and agreed that it was all of those problems that caused the war.

Germany handed the binoculars to Japan and pointed out the crash and Japan did the same for Russia. They all agreed to investigate it. They all jumped on the jeep and drove to the plane, taking ten minutes to get there.

The plane was gigantic. Contents were spilling from the back and the crew's bodies were inside. They began to scavenge for weapons and food. Although they had more than enough, thanks to Germany, they wanted to be more careful.

America came across an intriguing box.

"Hey guys, I found some element 115, but the box is locked," America called to the guys. America shot at the lock and it broke, He swung the lid open and there was a glowing piece of meteorite. Little sparks of electricity jumped from it and it pulsated. Japan knelt down and was about to pick up a piece but America knew better and told Japan not to grab with his bare hands. Germany called to them.

"Look what I found…" Germany held up an odd gun. It looked extraterrestrial, with a funnel like tip and a round backside. "It's the ray gun. There's a whole bunch of them in here." Everyone gathered around and each inspected one. Russia pulled the trigger and circular energy exploded out.

"You know, this ray gun looks a little weak, even my low tech Russian guns are more powerful than this," Russia threw the ray gun over his shoulder as everyone set back the guns.

"Should we go back?" asked Japan, everyone nodded, got on the jeep and drove back to the bunker.

_Nazi zombies extermination and man hunt: Day 2_

_ So we have figured out that the zombies only come out at night. We also found the crashed plane. America discovered a box of Element 115 and I found ray guns. The four missing men weren't on the plane, but a lot of the plane's crew were there... Only they were dead._

The sun was setting. All four of them grabbed their guns and waited for the zombies to come. They began arriving at 11:55 p.m. according to Germany's watch. Having the advantage of a higher ground, the four men shot down 20 zombies without them getting inside the bunker.

That's when the zombies began to get harder to kill.

"Germany! They're coming inside!" Japan cried while fending off some zombies with his katana. The zombies were beginning to swarm in from the help room stairs and Germany had to push off the couch blocking the curved stairs so they get the hell out of there. Lucky for them they packed up their stuff on a whim. They all ran out to the jeep, killing some zombies from the mob and began to drive away from the bunker, towards the plane.

"Dude! They're following us! And they're coming from the ground too!" America pointed at the ground and sure enough they were coming up from their graves. They felt a bump. Germany accidentally ran over a zombie. There must have been about fifty zombies chasing the jeep, they were far away, but they would eventually arrive.

Quickly getting off the vehicle, they all climbed onto the plane, hoping that the zombies wouldn't be able to get to them. They were wrong. Zombies were climbing and reaching out towards them. The men just shot and shot at the zombies, wondering when the sun would come out. That's when America fell into the mass of zombies.

"America!" Germany called out. America, getting tired of these undead mush, began to go on a killing spree. Germany jumped down to back him up.

"Get away, you freak bags!"

Simultaneously, they ran out of bullets.

"Stay away from my vodka!" They heard Russia call out, and heard gunshots. Germany looked at the jeep. It was too far away. He looked around and spotted the Ray Guns. America spotted them too and they both ran for them, dodging multiple zombies. They each grabbed one and began to shoot.

"I don't know who this Ray is, but his gun is rip!" America said after taking down multiple enemies with only one shot. Germany, knowing America is just being stupid, continued to shoot at the zombies, kind of glad that it was his people who came up with this creation. Once a pathway was cleared, and they obtained Ray Gun ammo (juice, America called it), they ran back up to the other two and they were kicking some major zombie ass, according to America.

Even though they had powerful high tech guns, the mass of zombies was overwhelming. America threw a few grenades so that the numbers wouldn't be so high. Little did he know that one landed in the box of Element 115.

"You just threw one into the box of 115!" Japan exclaimed, glaring at America.

"It was by accident! I'm sorry!" America cried. The grenade exploded and the element was destroyed.

Then, one by one, the zombies dropped dead. It took two minutes and only a few were still straggling around, trying to reach their target. Then, they drop. No more zombies were going after them. Everyone just stood there, observing what just happened. Russia turned to America.

"What did you do?" he asked. America shrugged and flopped down to the ground, tired, grateful that it was over, for now.

"I think destroying the element did this…" Japan suggested staring at the ashy remains of the element. Germany thought hard and realized something.

"The element reanimated the dead. Once gone, there's no more dead, what we have to do is find the element, destroy it, and no more zombies," Germany said, thinking how obvious it should have been to get rid of the zombies once and for all.

There was a moment of silence at the bunker. For the Americans who died and for all the German soldiers who died, reanimated, and died again. Then the first rays of sunlight appeared and all the men jumped onto the jeep, wanting to get to a hotel to clean up and sleep until it is time to go to the next location.

"What's the next location?" America asked after they all settled down at a hotel for the night.

"Wittenau Sanatorium, located in Berlin."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Verruckt

Day 1

The asylum was two miles isolated from the struggling city. War definitely took a heavy toll on Germany's capital. Feeling slightly depressed about the war, Germany drove up to the ruined building. It was a much bigger two story building. There was a cracked up concrete wall and the only entrance was an iron gate. The morning sun shone brightly as America tried to pry open the gate, without avail.

"Here, let me try it," offered Russia, easily opening the gates. America gaped stupidly at Russia and asked how Russia did that. Russia ignored his question and walked inside, holding up his gun and searching for zombies. There was nothing, not even bodies. Germany went ahead to the front door of the sanitarium. Carefully, he opened the door, aiming his gun just in case anything attacked him. He almost stepped on a dead body. German zombie. Germany beckoned for them to follow him and they did.

Bodies were sprawled on the bloody green and white checkered floor, the walls were beige, and dirty. The 4 countries checked if the bodies were still animated, but they knew at first glance that their decapitated bodies will lay still forever.

"Damn," said America, trying not to step on the bloody mush on the ground. "We're going to need a major shower when we're done." Japan gave him a skeptical look.

"IF we ever get out," Japan corrected, looking out a broken window.

"HEY! Don't kill my dream of staying alive!" America whined, giving Japan a puppy face. Japan raised his eyebrow and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm just being realistic, we don't know if we'll going to get out of this alive," Japan clarified.

"Don't talk to me about realistic when you come up with crazy stories like, I don't know! Gay demon butlers? 'Soul reapers' who wield gigantic swords? A kid who defeats his enemies with a giant key?" America exclaimed, his temper rising up.

"HEY! I don't come up with all the crazy superheroes like.. I don't know! A nerdy guy who turns into a superhero just by being bit by a radioactive spider? A hero who uses gadgets and becomes a knight of the night? Or a flying super human who shoots lasers out of his eyes? Don't scold me about realisticness!" Japan stabbed his finger into America's chest and America was about to lose it when Germany pushed them both apart.

"Enough!" He exclaimed, arms extended to keep the men away from each other. "Japan is right, we have to be realistic or else we'll actually end up dead. Now this team can't break up or one of us will die for sure, and we don't want that, now do we?" Germany glared at both men, who bowed their heads in shame and apologized to each other. "Now that's much better. Lets continue recon and see if we can find any element 115. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and began to realize that Germany was taking charge as the leader, not that they minded, Germany was the only level minded one out of all of them. Japan is too soft spoken, America is, well, America, and Russia liked to drink vodka and get drunk, and America joins him sometimes. "All right, America, Japan, you guys go that direction, Russia and I will go this way." The partners went their separate directions.

"Look at this," Russia said, looking at a doorway. Beside it said "Lightning banishes darkness". There was a lot of heavy duty wiring along the frames and short metal rods were sticking out from the tops, the wires connected to them. Along the bottom was a metal plate. "I wonder what this is for." Russia found a switch beside the door and flipped it down. Nothing happened. "Huh, I thought it was going to do something interesting." Germany read the inscription on the switch.

"In order to activate the Electro-shock defense, you must first turn on the power," he read out loud. "The power is off." Germany looked back to Russia and Russia just shrugged. "Is there a map of the area nearby? I wonder where the power room is at." They continued to wander the corridors.

"Whoa! This place sure looks like the shits!" America said, gazing at a bloody hand on the wall. Japan was investigating a wall with bloody symbols on it.

"America, look at this!" Japan said. America joined him and stared at the wall. There was many doodles made out of blood, a hand print and an interesting set of numbers. "' 9:21' I wonder what they mean." Japan took out a small notebook and a pencil and wrote down the numbers. "Maybe they're important," Japan said to answer America's questioning look. Afterwards, they continued their recon.

"Hey look! Soda!" America ran to a vending machine that said "Perk-a-Cola" and America gazed at it with adoring eyes. America took out some random change and put a coin in to get a soda. Thing is, America didn't realize that the power was off. "Hey! Where's my soda!" America kicked the vending machine. Japan explained to him that the power was off. "Oh. Sorry vending machine, you can keep my change." Japan shook his head and continued investigating.

At noon, the men regrouped out front and made camp there. They exchanged their findings and tried to come up with a plan to find the 115.

"Well, it seems like the power needs to be turned on in order for us to effectively look for it," Germany said. "Also, those numbers are intriguing. I got to research them."

"I think they might be coordinates or something," Japan said, speculating the numbers again.

"So where do you think the element 115 is at?" America asked. Germany shrugged. "Should we continue looking or do we want to rest?"

"Let's rest for an hour and we continue our search." Everyone nodded in agreement. America went to sleep, Russia went to drink a bit, Japan rested near a tree. Germany took out a piece of paper from his battle journal and began to write a letter.

_"Dear Italy,_

_ We're at the second location of our mission, I don't know how long we're going to be here, could be a day, or months, who knows. I just wanted to say that all of us are doing fine, for now. I hope you are doing well. I'm sorry I can't write you constantly, it's because we're busy, but I will write to you, don't worry."_

After folding the letter, placing it in an envelope, and writing Italy's address on it, Germany hid it in his jacket pocket.

4:30 p.m.

After having full bellies and rested eyes, the men went back into the building and continued to search. They all separated into pairs again, and wandered more into the building.

"This is Germany, over," America's two way radio buzzed. "This is America, we hear you loud and clear, over." America turned to Japan, who also had a two way radio, and sputtered that they were cool.

"How are you guys doing over there? Over."

"We're doing fine, nothing yet, over."

"Well call us when you find anything interesting, over and out."

America turned to Japan. "You heard the man! Let's go!" America and Japan wandered into a room on the first floor, not knowing that a door, which can only be opened when the power was on, separated the group.

"SAM!" a screechy voice cried out. Germany turned to Russia and Russia turned to him.

"Did you say that?" Germany asked Russia.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Russia replied. Germany took out his radio and asked the other two if they cried out a random name, both gave a negative answer but also said they heard the name be called out, well, screeched. Germany glanced out a barricaded window and saw nothing. He turned to speak to Russia and saw it, the person who cried out "Sam," well, more like thing.

"Duck!" Germany cried as he swung his gun and aimed it at the oncoming zombie.

Headshot.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Russia asked, shooting another zombie.

"Guys, zombies are coming!" They heard America call out from both the radio and the other side of a door. Germany didn't respond, he called out to the other men through the door and tried to open it while Russia was occupied with the zombies.

"Damn it! I think we have to have the electricity on to open the door!" Germany concluded and swung around to shoot at zombies. They heard gunfire from the other side of the door but they didn't worry. They heard a demonic giggle and the zombies stopped coming. Germany and Russia ran out to the corridor and saw no zombies were coming… yet. They saw America and Japan come out of their room, but a barricade separated them still. Then, all four of them saw zombies coming out of the ground in the courtyard. The zombies were staggering and stumbling. Some had staples keeping their heads together. Germany thought he saw a few holding their shaking heads, as if they refuse to believe they're dead. From their vantage point, the countries shot down the undead before they could get into the corridors. Germany and Russia ran down the hall, still shooting the zombies. There was a crackle on the radio and Germany thought he heard Japan say something about electricity.

"Hey Japan! This room… It's… the power room!" America called running into a concrete room which had a similar box as he one in the other zombie area was at, the box with the question marks on it. America disregarded the box and ran to the lever. America yelped and jumped back after realizing a hand was still clutching onto the lever, a rather rotten, disembodied hand.

"What are you doing? Pull the lever!" Japan demanded, shooting at some zombies. America whimpered and whined that he couldn't. "You're a coward!" Japan shot a zombie and he pulled down on the lever. That's when the asylum came back to life.

Germany and Russia felt the power turn on and ran to one of the electro-shock defenses and turned it on just as the zombies were about to strike. Streams of electricity flowed from the top of the doorframe to the bottom and electrocuted the zombies to redeath. They heard the door that separated the group open and America and Japan ran through it and met up with the other two.

"Good, you guys turned on the power. Just what we needed," Germany said, refilling his gun with ammo. More zombies were headed towards them and again, electrocution. "We have to find the element!" A zombie grabbed Germany's arm. The zombie's dirty nails dug into Germany's arm and the zombie was about to knock the life out of Germany, but Germany shot the reanimated out of the brain.

The moon came out, and all the fighting stopped. Blood dripped from Germany's scratch wound, and everyone was splattered with blood. They all went back to the front, but no zombies lurked out there. Their camp was untouched and everyone gathered around Germany, wondering if becoming a zombie is contagious. Germany stared at his broken skin, but it just looks broken, nothing was spreading.

"But I've read that there's a virus that actually turns you into a flesh eating zombie!" America said, eyes widening and he stepped back from Germany, who was tending to his wound.

"But these zombies don't want to eat our flesh, they just want us dead," Japan said. "They haven't tried to bite us or anything."

"Japan has a point," Russia said. "Has any zombie tried to bite you, America?" America had to think about it, but none had tried to bite him.

"Those men at Nacht Der Untoten met their demise via being pound to death, scratched, and bleeding to death, no sign of illness," Germany stated. America finally understood and helped Germany bandage up his arm. For some reason, this reminded Germany about someone. A little image of Italy's smile flashed through Germany's mind and a small smile formed on his lips. "Ah guys, I have an errand to do tomorrow, do you mind if I take the jeep to send a letter?" The other guys stared at Germany questioningly. "I promised a friend I'd send him letters so he wouldn't have to worry about me." The guys gave him the approval. Germany felt relieved and took out his letter to Italy and added some more to it.

"I've been injured, but it's nothing huge, just a scratch, I'll be fine… While someone was dressing my wound, I remembered you, for some reason. But I will admit, it made me a little happy… I'll write to you as soon as I can.

-Germany"

Germany placed the letter back into his jacket pocket and lay down to sleep.

"Germany! Can I use your kitchen? I want to make pasta!" Italy said happily, waving his arms around and he pranced into the kitchen. Germany followed after him, making sure Italy doesn't make a mess in his kitchen. Everywhere Italy went in the kitchen, Germany was ready with a rag to clean any tiny mess. Italy looked at him with questioning eyes and Germany said "Don't mind me!" After making some spaghetti, Italy set down a few plates and served some pasta to Germany. "What do you think?" Germany's mouth was in heaven. Now he knows why Italy loves pasta so much.

Day 2

The sun rays punched Germany awake from his dream. Germany sat up and saw that Japan was awake. Germany stood up and walked to Japan. Japan watched as Germany sat next to him and served him some rice. Germany told Japan about his dream, and Japan came to one conclusion.

Germany was in love with Italy.

"What? How can that be? We're just friends!" Germany said, cheeks reddening.

"I know you're writing to Italy. Our little idiot friend need comfort from one of his, what did he call us?" Japan asked. Japan thought for a bit and remembered. "BFFs." Germany smiled at that.

"Well, I have to mail this letter to Italy. He's probably losing his mind about me not writing to him," Germany stood up and walked to the Jeep. He got on and left the asylum to Berlin, where he knows there is still one small post office that's still working.

The ride was bumpy, and the city was nearly in ruins. The battle was taken somewhere else, and it was safe for Germany to wander around. He then found the post office and walked inside. The he found a little old lady reading a book.

"Guten tag," Germany chirped. The old lady looked up at him with scared eyes. Germany, wondering, set down his letter. "I want to send this to Italy…" The old lady grabbed his arm and stared desperately into his eyes.

"They come out in the afternoon…" she said in a frail voice that quivered. "Their power source lies in the middle! My grandson has seen it! The glowing rock…" Germany suddenly knew what she meant and set a hand on her arm.

"We're taking care of it," Germany said soothingly. The woman gazed up at Germany and smiled. She muttered a thank you and proceeded to help Germany with his letter.

When Germany got back thirty minutes later, the others were huddled together, heatedly discussing something.

"I am back," Germany called. Everyone acknowledged him and continued their discussion. "What's going on?"

"We think we found the element," Japan said. Germany looked at all of them. "It's in the courtyard, where the zombies spawn."

"Yes, you're right… the old woman who attended me at the post office told me her grandson saw a glowing rock in the middle, meaning the courtyard. Where in the courtyard?" Germany asked.

"I think it's in the broken fountain," America said. "We have to go back and check again."

"Then lets go back and check again."

It was a rather odd hiding place for a dangerous element. The element was wedged into the broken fountain.

"Lets gather the bodies and burn them here."

Again the daunting task of dragging bodies.

"Why do we even burn them?" America asked Germany.

"Last time they were buried, they came back," Germany answered. America saw that as logical and continued to pile up the corpses. Russia threw a few Molotov cocktails and set the bodies ablaze. Germany clapped his hands together to clean off dust. "There, now we don't have to worry about fighting any more zombies." Just as they turned to leave, a hand came out from under the ground, and then another one. Multiple hands came out grabbing for the men's feet. The men jumped and ran. They left their guns at the campsite and are now defenseless.

"What are we going to do?" Japan asked. They were cornered in the power room.

"Maybe that box has something interesting in it!" America said, lifting up the lid. Inside was an armory of various weapons, including the ray gun. Russia took the ray gun, Japan took out a katana, America took out an MP40, and Germany took out a Gewehr 43 and some bouncing betties.. They began to defend themselves.

"Why are they coming out right now? It's still morning… and why aren't they dropping dead?" Germany yelled. Again, a zombie was reaching for his arm. Germany didn't want to get scratched again. Then the zombie screeched something.

"Sam!" This zombies eyes were glowing fiercely and swung at Germany.

"Sam…?" Germany dodged the swing and kicked the zombie. He looked around to check on his comrades and all were busy fighting a zombie. Germany saw an opening out of the room and he called out to his comrades. They all ran out of room, into the corridors, and saw an intriguing sight. The zombies were trying to put out the fire, which almost reached the element.

"They're protecting the element!" Russia said, taking aim and shooting the zombies.

"That's why they came out! And of course it's taking long for them to drop dead, the fire hasn't reached the element yet! Quick, America, Japan, make the fire bigger and don't be afraid to throw grenades at the element, Russia and I will lure away the zombies!" Russia and Germany jumped from the balcony onto the courtyard and dashed around, making the zombies gather after them. America and Japan quickly ran to the fountain and added more fire. While America was making more fire, Japan killed any stray zombies.

"Man, I wish I had a flamethrower!" America exclaimed. "This would go by much faster!"

"We don't have that luxary!" Japan exclaimed back, chopping off the head of a zombie. "Stay focused and…"

An explosion.

The shockwaves threw back America and Japan, and it knocked Russia and Germany off their feet. The zombies disintegrated. Slowly, everyone got up, checking if they were severely hurt.

"Are you dudes okay?" America asked from across the courtyard. Both Germany and Russia called back that they were okay. "Japan, are you oka-" Japan wasn't stirring, he just lay facedown on the floor. "J-Japan?" America nudged him over. Japan still wasn't stirring. America grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "JAPAN WAKE UP!"

"Stop that! You'll hurt him even more!" Germany said, pushing away America and checked for a pulse. There was a pulse. He checked for breathing. There was breath. He was just knocked out cold. "He'll be okay, he's just knocked out." Germany picked up Japan and carried him out of the asylum as everyone followed.

"So… when the element is threatened, the zombies come out to play," Russia said.

"It appears so… Looks like we have to think up of a plan to do this more carefully. Figure out where the element is on the map and see what we can do to take out the element." Germany murmured.

"We'll have to wait until we reach the locations…" America said. They were driving away from the asylum, Japan lying across the back seat, and the other three in the front, hoping Japan will wake up soon…


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Some of these chapters aren't going to be just plain nazi zombie maps, they will go off on a small tangent, its to add variety to the story. Hope you enjoy_

Ch 4: Japan's vision

"Why isn't he waking up… Is he… in a coma?" America asked, sitting on a chair to the right of Japan's bed. Their hotel room was small but it had enough accommodations for 4 men. Russia shrugged as Germany grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat on Japan's face.

"I highly doubt it, it didn't seem like his head hit anything. His knock out must have been from the blast, maybe there is something affecting him, I don't know," Germany replied, checking the first aid kit to see if they had anything they can use to wake Japan up. "Damn, I need a strong scent, one that can wake someone up…"

"There's always bacon... Bacon always gets me up in the morning," America suggested. Germany shook his head.

"Though I do agree with you on that, I don't think bacon is good enough to wake someone up from a deep slumber," Germany said, going through his supplies again.

"How about vodka? Or whiskey?" Russia said, opening his vodka bottle and sniffed it.

"Maybe, they do have a sharp taste but do they have a sharp smell?" Russia handed the vodka bottle to Germany to smell it. All three of them heard a grunt and turned to see their friend Japan sit up, hand on his head, looking dazed.

"Oh my God Japan! Are you alright?" America asked, rushing to Japan's side to see if he can help in any way he can.

"Why does my head hurt?" Japan asked, his speech was slightly slurred and he squinted at everyone.

"You were knocked out," Germany replied, handing Japan a damp towel to place on his head.

"B-by the blast at the asylum," America added, holding out a water filled canteen to Japan so he can drink.

"How long was I out?" Japan questioned, carefully taking a sip of water.

"You were out for two days straight, we were all worried about you," America replied.

"Really? I feel so honored," Japan drank more water.

"Well it's good that you woke up… we need to discuss our next location, which is at your place, Japan," Germany said. Japan froze and stared at Germany.

"There are zombies there…?"

"Yes, they're all over the globe, but we can get rid of them." Both America and Russia nodded in agreement. Japan just looked distant.

"I…" Japan started. _"Should I tell them?"_

"What is it, buddy?" America asked. Japan looked at everyone worriedly.

"I had a sort of vision while I was out. I'm not sure if it was real or not…"

"A vision, you say?" Germany asked. Japan nodded.

"It was earth… it was… in ruins… but not just the countries at war now… it was the entire world in ruins… all of the European countries destroyed, all the Asian countries were also gone, the Americas… Buildings were turned to dust… there was one odd looking man, he looked like a soldier, but he was wearing a strange uniform and a futuristic looking gun… and he was injured… he was crawling around a desolate street… and there were limping figures going after him… Also… there was a giant bunker where all the surviving countries stayed…"

"Who was there?" America asked.

"I remember seeing Canada… Britain… China… some faces were a blur…" Japan answered. America let out a sigh of relief, his twin was okay.

"What about Belarus and Ukraine?" Russia worriedly asked. Although his sister's made him sad, he still cared for both of them.

"They were there."

"Wh-what about Italy?" Germany, a little scared, wondered out loud.

"Itary?" Japan thought a bit. "Someone was screaming his name… but the person seemed to be wearing… a sort of space suit, and he was screaming at the earth, which was on fire…" Eyes bulging, everyone stared at Japan. Japan, a little flustered, said, "I-it was just a dream! It could probably mean nothing!" Germany couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that was crawling all over his body.

"If you say so," Germany responded, walking towards one of the beds, lay down and closed his eyes.

_Absurdly short chapter, I know. I have two other fan fictions going on and a comic so its crazy for me to keep up with all the stories! (and I have many more planned D: ) _


End file.
